This invention relates generally to fishing reel transmissions, and more specifically to improvements in apparatus associated with line winding and unwinding, and to improved operation of the drag system.
There is need for improvements in fishing reels enhancing ease of use and simplicity of construction, and providing the unusual features of design and modes of operation disclosed herein.